


In Golden Light

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor and Loki meet again at the end of the world.





	In Golden Light

“Late, as usual,” Loki sighs when Thor falls to his knees at the gates of Valhalla, murmuring Loki’s name thrice and again. He is weeping, the tears not of the living, but of the dead; it is a joyful sound.

“Damn you,” Loki brushes his lips across the crown of Thor’s now-silver hair, “Damn you, you great _oaf._ What _took_ you so long?”

Thor is old now, his skin sallow in the pale sunlight. He is not as Loki left him, but he is as Loki would have him; golden hair and blue eyes mean nothing at the end of the world.

“I’m sorry,” Thor says through the tears, “I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t know if you were waiting for me, or if I would walk into Valhall alone -”

“I died an honorable death, did I not?” Loki chuckles, his eyes bright and clear, “I deserve _some_ compensation for being choked by a Titan, I should think. Valhalla seemed a just reward.”

Thor stands, sweeping his shriveled hand across the ivory of Loki’s face, the black curl of his hair. Loki watches him with a smile as gentle as Thor knew him to be once, a lifetime ago when he loved him best, though he never stopped loving him at all.

“Oh, Loki, you are so _young_ again,” Thor breathes. Loki swats his hand away.

“I was not so old when I died, you inconsiderate fool,” He snarls, though no true rage burns in his face, “Five minutes dead and already you are pushing my patience and vanity.”

Laughter bubbles from Thor’s lips, dampened by his tears, “You have not changed at all, brother.”

“Would you have me any other way?” Loki asks him, his face more a boy’s than a man’s. Then he smiles, a slow, calm thing, and holds his hand out to Thor. Thor takes it, as though it is the simplest thing in the world. As though he has never done aught but trust in Loki.

“Come now,” Loki says, very gently, “Dry your tears. It is time to go home.”

They walk together to where Asgard is reborn, and where they are boys once again on the eve of the rest of their lives. Perhaps this time they will get it right.

(They never do.)


End file.
